


Heat

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Drabble, Knotting, Lots of Cum, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro wants pups.





	Heat

“Faster, Keith…faster.”

 

Shiro moaned as he laid on his back on the bed, while the alpha he called his lover violently thrusted into his tight hole. Shiro’s own cock was erect, precum leaking from it, but the feeling of Keith hitting his prostate in just the right way, it was over the top.

 

Shiro had always loved sex, especially sex with Keith, and his heat but all of his senses into an extremely sensitive and hyperactive mood, all on his mind was breeding, to be fucked full of pups made by a big, dominant alpha, by Keith.

 

His heat made his scent stronger, more sweet, something irresistible for an alpha, Keith was no exception. As he fucked his lover, he was pure instinct, he had succumbed to primal urges, and sped up the pace, trying to get deeper and deeper into Shiro with every thrust he made.

 

His moans were like heaven, this was his omega.

 

His omega, and he made him feel good. This would be the father of his pups.

 

As Keith felt that he was close, he sped up the tempo even more, causing Shiro to scream loudly with pleasure. Keith growled, and hit the edge.

 

Tons of cum was emptied into Shiro, which caused to omega to cum as well. For seconds, Keith emptied himself, it never seemed to have a stop, and he felt how his knot quickly inflated, binding the two men together. Both reeked of sweat after the hard session, so without having to say anything, they turned over in bed, spooning, waiting for Keith’s knot to disappear.

 

Cuddling after sex was always the best.


End file.
